Souviens-toi
by Muse-Zero
Summary: Après un grave accident de voiture, Quinn perd la mémoire. Elle récupère sa vie comme elle l'a laissé : Cheerios, petit-ami Quaterback. Pourtant elle va s'apercevoir bien vite que cette vie ne lui convient pas.
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà une nouvelle fiction, publiée en entier, où j'ai voulu imaginer une Quinn perdant la mémoire suite à un accident. Une fiction Faberry ( sans blague ? ) Merci d'avance à tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire cette histoire. **

**"Aimer, ce n'est pas emprunter des routes toutes tracées et balisées, c'est avancer en funambule au dessus des précipices et savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un au bout qui dit d'une voix douce et calme : avance, continue d'avancer, n'aies pas peur. Tu vas y arriver, je suis là."**

**Ps : Merci au petit Koala magique qui est devenue la "Muse" de cette histoire. **

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – L'oubli.**

Le noir. L'obscurité. Cette impression de tomber. D'oublier.

Et le vide autour de moi.

Des bruits. Des voix.

Et puis plus rien.

Le noir.

L'obscurité.

Et comme une percée violente. La lumière. Éblouissante.

Enfin.

* * *

Se réveiller est étrange. J'ai cette impression de l'avoir fait tellement souvent. Mais, j'ai beau me raccrocher à cette idée, celle-ci me semble différente. Emplie d'une souffrance étrange qui ne semble pas encore m'atteindre. Comme si chacune des sensations m'avait été enlevée. Arrachée. J'ai beau essayer de me débattre, j'ai simplement l'impression de me noyer. Mes poumons quémandent un air que je ne sais plus comment acquérir. J'étouffe. Je voudrais remonter à la surface mais je ne sais vers où ni vers quoi aller.

Un bruit.

Et la douleur.

Je veux crier. Je veux hurler. Mais un calme atroce me répond.

Personne. Il n'y a personne.

* * *

Mes paupières papillonnent lourdement.

Et le vide autour de moi se perce subitement. Une lumière aveuglante me brûle douloureusement les yeux. Et au moment de les rouvrir, des cercles noirs étranges apparaissent soudain. Comme illusoires. Éphémères, il semble s'évaporer puis réapparaître me cachant l'image floue et lumineuse qui devrait normalement s'imposer à moi.

Ce sont les bruits autour de moi, sons indistincts, qui semblent soudainement faire apparaître des ombres sur ce fond flou. Mouvantes, elles s'approchent et j'ai beau vouloir essayer de reculer, rien ne semble vouloir m'obéir. Tout semble m'échapper. Tout sauf la sensation de mes doigts froissant le tissu léger qui me recouvre presque entièrement.

« J'entends » les ombres bouger maintenant. Elles parlent. Prononcent des syllabes qui finissent par, petit à petit, s'éclaircirent sans pour autant complètement m'atteindre. Et quand le flou s'estompe pour devenir clarté, des visages m'apparaissent, envahissent mon champs de vision alors que les points noirs disparaissent complètement.

Une femme. Peut-être la cinquantaine, se penche vers moi. Elle me dit « Ma fille », elle répète « mon trésor, ma petite fille... ». Mais rien ne m'atteint comme je comprends que ça le devrait. Elle me dit qu'elle m'aime, encore et encore et l'insistance de ses mots me gêne. Quand je tourne la tête, un homme de grande taille est tourné vers moi. Il pleure mais ne dit rien. Et quand les rides de souffrance disparaissent pour laisser place à un sourire triste, je me rends soudain compte qu'il est beaucoup plus jeune que je ne l'ai d'abord cru.

Les paroles de la femme semblent alerter d'autres personnes. Habillées de blouses aux couleurs différentes, deux personnes rentrent précipitamment. Un homme et une femme. Deux inconnus qui me renseignent sur l'endroit où je me trouve, qui complètent l'espace impersonnel dans lequel on m'a installé. Une chambre d'hôpital. Et puis, les sons explosent autour de moi. Le bruit des machines, les paroles d'inconnus, le bruit habituel des couloirs. Tout devient plus clair.

D'un geste la femme en blouse s'approche. D'une voix agréable elle prit simplement les deux personnes qui m'entourent de s'écarter avant de s'approcher. Son visage doux me rassure. Il n'attise en moi aucune forme de malaise. Cette impression de vide qui m'a élancé la poitrine à la vue des deux inconnus qui ne cessent de fixer leurs regards sur moi. Elle demande au jeune homme qui l'accompagne de prendre « tension, sat, pouls » avec l'habitude de ceux qui savent de quoi ils parlent. Il s'approche de moi et c'est quand il touche mon bras que, petit à petit, les sensations reviennent. Il l'entoure avec un brassard noir avant d'actionner un bouton qui resserre l'emprise de ce dernier. C'est quand la pression se relâche que des picotements familiers envahissent ma peau, s'étendent jusqu'à recouvrir mon corps. Puis s'évanouissent, me laissant à nouveau maîtresse de mes gestes.

Il délivre au médecin une série de chiffres avant qu'elle ne le congédie d'un bref « merci ». Mon attention s'accroche ensuite à cette femme. Sa douceur m'empêche de paniquer à nouveau.

- Bonjour Quinn...

« Quinn ». Ce mot. Ce nom. Le mien.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

Mon regard se tourne à nouveau vers les deux inconnus dans le fond de la pièce. La distance qui sépare leur corps, leur manière de ne pas essayer de trouver du réconfort dans le contact de l'autre me permet de comprendre qu'ils n'ont aucun lien, sinon moi.

Et quelque chose m'empêche de déglutir correctement. La sécheresse de ma bouche semble similaire à celle qui emplit mon esprit à cet instant. Aride. L'émotion dans leurs yeux me met soudain mal à l'aise. Je sens pourtant que ça devrait être le contraire. Que je devrais m'en réjouir. Mais je ne ressens alors qu'une incompréhension étouffante. Je sens ma respiration s'entrecouper, comme le ferait le métronome pour son instrument. Comme si, involontairement ou non, elle voulait essayer de me calmer.

Et quand je tourne à nouveau mon regard vers la doctoresse, elle comprend. Les quelques rides de son front se plissent un peu plus quand ses sourcils se froncent.

- Quinn ?

Elle se lève soudain, se retournant vers la tablette derrière elle pour remplir un verre d'eau. Elle me le tend. Je suis obligée de serrer mon poing quelques fois avant de développer mes doigts et d'entourer le verre que je porte presque instantanément à ma bouche.

- Doucement...me conseille la doctoresse.

Je l'écoute et avale gorgée par gorgée. Le liquide a un goût étrange mais allège la brûlure de ma gorge, l'empêche de trop dérailler quand je m'exprime enfin.

- Je...

Elle me reprend le verre des mains et me sourit doucement. Presque tristement.

- Je ne sais plus...

Et l'impossibilité d'exprimer chaque détail du vide qui m'entoure m'empêche de parler à nouveau.

- On va commencer par se présenter Quinn, me dit doucement la Doctoresse en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Je suis le Docteur Clares.

Comment exprimer cela ? Quels sont les mots pour lui faire comprendre ?

C'est quand elle me tend la main que cela s'éclaire. Je lui sers faiblement et sans la quitter des yeux lui réponds simplement :

- Je ne sais plus « qui » je suis.

* * *

Je suis seule dans cette chambre. Tout le monde est parti et les infirmières ont poussé la porte pour me laisser un peu d'intimité. Le silence autour de moi m'apaise étrangement. Il n'y a rien à chercher, à soupeser ou à comprendre dans cette tranquillité éphémère.

« C'est l'un des symptômes qui peut apparaître après un tel choc. Nous allons surveiller l'évolution de Quinn. ». C'est ce qu'avait dit la Doctoresse. Les deux « inconnus » sont partis aussi. Judy Fabray. Ma mère. Et Finn...Dont le nom de famille m'a échappé. Mon « petit-ami ». Elle a éclaté en sanglot quand elle a compris et la mâchoire du jeune homme s'est contractée.

Mais rien.

L'accident. J'ai eu un accident. Je rentrais chez moi, un homme m'ait rentré dedans. Ma « mère » a parlé de « poursuites », de « scandaleux », d' « horrible » mais je n'écoutais déjà plus vraiment. Le garçon m'a serré la main. Et quelque chose de désagréable a fourmillé jusqu'à moi. Un sentiment d'étouffement, comme l'émanation d'un passé oublié.

La Doctoresse m'a ensuite expliqué qu'elle avait dû m'opérer. Et que tout ce qu'il resterait physiquement de cet accident serait quelques hématomes et cette cicatrice sur le côté droit de ma cage thoracique.

Je soupire et tourne ma tête vers la fenêtre dont j'ai demandé qu'on laisse les stores ouverts.

Quand la Doctoresse m'a demandé s'il y avait quelque chose dont je me souvenais, une émotion, un sentiment particulier, un souvenir, j'ai simplement répondu non. Mais sous-jacent à ce vide étrange, cette impression d'être « perdue » dans un dédale sans début ni fin, un autre sentiment est venu se glisser, apparaître. Un sentiment sans nom. Un désir étrange et sans visage. Sans savoir quoi, ni comment, je voulais cette chose. A m'en étouffer le cœur.

Allongée, mes yeux se perdent à travers l'obscurité au dehors. Et c'est là que la première sensation familière apparaît. Ainsi que mon premier semblant de sourire. Là au dehors, sans les apercevoir pourtant, je peux me rappeler de ces astres scintillants au dehors. De la manière que j'avais d'aimer les regarder.

Aimer.

Oui, j'aime regarder les étoiles. Je me plonge dans cette constatation avec un certain soulagement, m'imprégnant toute entière de ce besoin de m'évader à travers un ciel nocturne et sans nuages.

L'impossibilité de me lever pour peut-être les apercevoir m'emplit soudain d'une frustration étrange. Car immédiatement elle se relie à quelque chose d'autre. A une chose que mon esprit n'arrive plus à atteindre. Une chose importante. Primordiale. Qui me coupe un instant le souffle.

Et quand je respire à nouveau. Je sens avec une clarté étrange le cheminement de l'air jusqu'à mes poumons et la douleur, bien que légèrement présente, me rappelle que je suis en vie.

Je sens la fatigue s'insinuer à travers mes pensées, les rendre moins tumultueuses et m'apporter un calme, qui bien que précaire, me semble réconfortant. Et je ne sais pas réellement pourquoi, mais en même temps que le sommeil m'attire, ma main vient se poser sur la cicatrice. Mes doigts glissent sur les sillons irréguliers qu'ont formés ma peau quand on l'a refermée. Je la caresse et soudain, cette chose qui m'échappe me semble étrangement moins lointaine.

Plus proche.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 – La fille du rêve.**

Ils sont venus me voir. Des dizaines de visages étrangers. Pleins de sourires et d'allusions au passé auxquelles je ne pouvais répondre poliment que par des sourires figés. Et je ne savais si je devais mettre la superficialité que je sentais émaner d'eux sur le compte de l'oubli ou de la réalité qui s'exposait devant moi.

Qui avait-il chez ces gens qui devaient vouloir ramener en moi une certaine forme de souvenir ?

Deux longues semaines étaient passées. Deux semaines. Et j'étais rentrée chez moi. La lourde atmosphère de cette maison sans odeurs, ni rires m'avait un instant cloué sur place. Le détail de chaque chose posée à la place où elles devaient être. Les yeux froids d'un père dont le regard m'avait transpercé, sans s'arrêter. Une chambre impersonnelle. Rien de tout cela n'aspirait en moi le besoin quelconque de retrouver ma mémoire.

Mon retour au lycée n'avait rien amélioré. Soudainement, je m'étais retrouvée propulser à une place dans la hiérarchie scolaire qui me donnait l'impression que qui que j'ai pu être auparavant, cela ne pouvait être « ça ». Les babillements de ces filles avec lesquelles je « devais » rester me donnaient simplement des maux de tête. L'odeur de ce garçon, Finn, quand il se collait à moi pour me « rassurer ». Et ce mot... « Parfaite ».

Il était venu d'une de ses filles. Elle avait dit « j'aimerais tellement pouvoir avoir la vie parfaite que tu mènes... ». Et je n'avais pas compris. Rien n'était parfait. Tout n'était qu'un chaos sans rien à quoi se raccrocher.

Rien de doux. Rien de « spécial ». Rien.

Peut-être encore pire qu'au premier jour.

Et ce jour-là est un jour comme les autres. Sans aucun sens. Aucune saveur particulière. Peut-être l'accident m'a-t-il plus endommagé que je n'ai pu le croire au départ ? Peut-être a-t-il cassé quelque chose en moi irrémédiablement ?

En passant dans le couloir, ma main dans celle trop grande de Finn, j'aperçois soudain une série de clichés. Des visages derrière une vitrine. Et l'une des photos me représente, habillée d'une robe élégante, tenant le bras du garçon à côté de moi.

Un sourire froid sur les lèvres. Satisfait. Lointain. Et ce regard...un regard éteint. Aucune flamme. Aucune vérité. Si l'appareil a figé un moment, il n'y a aucune différence avec celle que je suis maintenant. Il n'y a que du vide.

Une fraction de seconde passe avant que Finn ne sourit en pressant ma main un peu plus.

- C'était l'année dernière.

Je hoche la tête et enlève ma main de la sienne.

- Il faut que j'y aille.

- Je...

- A plus tard, dis-je en le laissant sur place sans ajouter un mot de plus.

Fuir. Je voudrais fuir. Je n'ai plus envie de croiser ces regards qui pensent en savoir plus sur ma propre vie que moi-même. Et si c'était là la vérité ? Et si c'était là ma vie ? Le genre de questions qui me trottent continuellement dans la tête.

En marchant, mes pas me portent jusqu'aux vestiaires. Quand la porte se referme derrière moi, le silence ambiant calme les tressauts violents de mon cœur, l'empêche de complètement sombrer.

Pourtant, à peine assise, la porte claque fortement quand de nombreuses filles y pénètrent. Habillées de rouge et de blanc, elles viennent de finir l'entraînement. Le calme éclate et j'ai simplement envie qu'on me laisse seule. Mais ce vœu ne trouve aucune forme de réconfort quand on vient me parler. Toujours les mêmes voix, les mêmes paroles vides de sens.

Et en affectant un réel intérêt pour ce qu'on me dit, c'est là que j'aperçois ce regard. Fixé sur moi. Je m'accroche à lui jusqu'à ce que mes yeux enveloppent entièrement la silhouette de la jeune fille, presque femme, qui me fait face. Elle s'habille avec une lenteur que je sens calculée. Et même quand toutes les autres sont parties, elle reste juste assise, juste en face de moi.

- Bonjour Quinn.

Elle me connaît vraiment. Pas comme les autres. J'en suis certaine.

- Bonjour...

- Santana...Santana Lopez, dit-elle avec une assurance et un ton qui m'apaise. Tu ne te souviens plus alors. C'est vrai...

Ma tête dodeline de gauche à droite.

- Je l'ai tout de suite vu pourtant, mais je n'osais pas y croire.

- Vu quoi ?

Elle soupire simplement, comme lasse.

- Vu quoi ? Je répète.

- La façon que tu avais de ne plus savoir mentir...

Cette réponse me surprend. Peut-être par ce qu'elle représente, peut-être parce qu'elle est la première personne qui me dit des choses qui ont un sens. Qui me raccroche à quelque chose de palpable. Quand elle se lève, je veux la retenir, lui dire de ne pas déjà me laisser. Mais elle est déjà près de la porte.

- Nous étions amies ? Ne puis-je pourtant m'empêcher de lancer en me tournant vers elle.

Elle a le visage insaisissable de ces personnes qui ne se laissent pas faire. Un visage franc.

- Oui. Nous l'étions.

Le sourire mélancolique qui étire légèrement ses lèvres donne encore plus de sensibilité à sa réponse.

Puis elle pousse la porte.

* * *

- Comme ça ?

- Oui...

- Kurt...tu sais de qui on parle ? C'est le monde à l'envers.

Je relève légèrement la tête alors que le silence de la bibliothèque du lycée est perturbé par les trois personnes assises juste derrière moi. Je continue simplement à écrire, laissant leurs murmures percés l'air.

- C'est son choix, répond le garçon.

- Un choix plutôt...brutal, commente un autre.

- Et sans elle on peut dire adieu aux nationales...

- C'est la vie de Rachel...Son choix. Il n'y a pas à discuter là-dessus, coupe le garçon alors que le bruit de sa chaise se répercute lourdement dans la salle.

Je n'entends déjà plus les murmures derrière moi.

«Rachel »...Ce prénom. La consonance de ces lettres rattachées les unes aux autres. J'ai soudainement envie de le dire à haute voix. Sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Je dois être devenue dingue.

Mais, malgré moi, la journée passe et il ne me quitte pas.

Même quand le repas du soir arrive. Certainement l'un des moments que je déteste le plus. Le silence qui pèse sur la maison semble alors se concentrer dans l'immense pièce du salon. Y faire résonner chaque tintement de couverts, chaque mastication, chaque respiration, comme pour combler un vide trop grand.

Et pour une fois, j'arrive à m'en échapper. Juste en pensant à ce prénom. Le goût sur ma bouche me paraît alors moins fade. Qu'a ce prénom pour attiser en moi une telle sensation ? Moi si vide de tout, me voilà emplit d'émotions par la simple pensée d'un seul et unique mot.

Oui...je dois être devenue dingue.

Pourtant, cette nuit-là, il est toujours là quand je m'allonge sur le matelas souple de mon lit.

Toujours là quand je bataille avec ce sommeil qui tarde à venir chaque soir.

Là quand, sans réellement m'en rendre compte, le noir finit par tout engloutir.

* * *

_- Laisse mon copain tranquille, tu as compris Berry ?_

_- Ton copain ne m'intéresse pas Quinn ! __Mets-toi __bien ça dans le crâne et fou__s__ moi la paix, une bonne fois pour toute !_

_Elle se retourne brusquement, prête à partir. Je la retiens par le bras, assez fort pour voir une grimace déformer ses traits._

_- Je n'ai pas fini__s __!_

_- Et bien moi oui ! Cette histoire va trop loin ! Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes à t'acharner sur moi !_

_Et je les vois. Les larmes de rage qu'elle voudrait cacher sans pour autant y arriver. La façon dont ses grands yeux captent la lumière. La façon dont elle a de ne pas comprendre._

_- Je n'en peux plus ! S'écrit-elle, l'écho de sa voix se répercutant à travers la salle vide. Les crises perpétuelles, ta foutue obstination...Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'il y a chez moi qui cloche autant pour que tu t'en prennes à moi...Pourquoi Quinn ? Pourquoi ?_

_J'aurais pu résister à bon nombre de choses. Je l'ai toujours fait. Mais pas quand ça vient d'elle. Tout se joue sans se jouer. J'ai beau croire que j'ai le choix, tout m'échappe._

_Alors je m'avance. Et je l'embrasse. Une action simple. Mes lèvres rentrent en contact avec les siennes. Les touchent. Et quand je recule, je me maudis. D'en vouloir encore peut être. De ne pas m'être retenue. Qu'est ce qui est pire que l'indifférence ? La pitié ?_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pri__s__ de faire ça ?_

_Alors je la regarde. Que faire d'autre ? Elle semble troublée. Sa main remonte jusqu'à sa bouche alors que ses doigts touchent ses lèvres. Elle fixe ses yeux dans les miens. Les sonde. Et elle comprend __que ce n'est pas une blague._

_Peut-être qu'alors tout s'imbrique dans son esprit ? La façon que j'ai de ne pas vouloir qu'elle court après mon petit-ami, la façon que j'ai de ne jamais vouloir la laisser tranquille, la façon que j'ai d'éviter tout contact physique avec elle. Avant maintenant._

_Je n'en reviens toujours pas. J'ai osé le faire._

_Je l'ai embrassé._

_- Ne...ne..._

_Je bégaye. Je ne le fais jamais. Je baisse le regard, aspire l'air autour de moi comme si ça pouvait me sortir de tout ça._

_- S'il te plait...ne..._

_Quelque chose. Une sensation quand elle s'avance. Quand elle, Rachel Berry, laisse sa main venir jusqu'à mon visage, le toucher pour relever ma tête vers elle. Que ses doigts souples glissent juste derrière ma nuque._

_Deux étrangères. Nous sommes deux étrangères l'une pour l'autre. Mais là, quelque part, je la sens...Cette chose improbable._

_C'est elle qui m'embrasse maintenant. Jamais personne ne m'avait embrassé comme ça avant. Avec un tel besoin._

_Le baiser d'abord clôt s'ouvre ensuite pour laisser ce besoin s'épanouir, y trouver un réconfort qui nous pousse encore plus l'une vers l'autre. Et toutes mes pensées disparaissent. Tout raisonnement s'estompe._

_Tout ce qui n'est pas rapport à ce moment._

_Tout ce qui n'est pas « elle »._

_Rachel._

* * *

- Rachel...

En me réveillant, le rêve s'estompe brusquement. Éclate.

Tremblante, le cœur emballé, je me raccroche aux draps, comprenant que quelque chose cloche. Et je comprends quand un bruit s'échappe de mes lèvres.

Je pleure.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, ni comment. Mais je pleure. Des sanglots que j'essaye tant bien que mal d'arrêter et qui déchirent ma poitrine.

Ce rêve, étrange... Et cette fille...

A l'intérieur tout avait tellement de sens soudain. Tout semblait...tellement...Réel.

Réel.

* * *

J'ai passé le reste de la nuit a essayé de trouver une logique à cela. Sans y parvenir. Et au matin, je ne sais pourquoi, mais là quelque part, je le sens...Ce puzzle en désordre que semble être ma vie. Et cette pièce qui manque.

C'est préoccupée que j'arrive au lycée. Que je recommence les mêmes gestes sans sens. Que Finn me demande encore si quelque chose m'est revenu, que les filles s'agglutinent autour de moi pour me parler de personnes que je ne connais même pas. Et que tout cela recommence. Encore et encore. L'angoisse que le reste de ma vie pourrait ressembler à ça me sert l'estomac alors que je prends congé de Finn pour aller jusqu'à mon casier.

Casier simple. Sans photos. Tous ceux qui m'entourent couvrent le leur de photos de proches, d'images, de quelque chose, même quelque chose de quelconque. Mais le mien est juste vide.

C'est comme si, même avant l'accident, j'étais cette personne...sans rien à quoi se raccrocher.

Les autres élèves se bousculent autour de moi. Liés, ils rient, se disputent, avancent. Et moi je ne peux que rester là, sans savoir où est ma place. Sans trop savoir ce que je fais ici.

Quelques cahiers dans mes mains, ma tête se retourne quelques secondes. Un instant et quelque chose m'apparaît à travers la foule mouvante. Mon esprit tilt presque instantanément alors que je me relève complètement, le regard rivé sur un « je-ne-sais-quoi ».

Puis, comme sortit de mon rêve, elle s'avance et le chaos autour de moi explose. Mon cœur s'emballe comme une machine folle.

C'est elle...

La fille de mon rêve.

Rachel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 – Valoir la peine**

Cette image. Son image. Quelques secondes seulement et elle était partit. Quelques secondes et cette chose au fond de ma poitrine qui se réveille.

Ce soir-là n'est pas comme les autres. Ce soir, en me couchant, le noir n'est pas la seule chose à laquelle je veux me raccrocher.

Ce soir-là, en approchant mon corps de la fenêtre de ma chambre, je sens le puzzle éclaté de ma mémoire trembler sous les pas qui me portent en avant. La fraîcheur du soir me saisit un instant avant que mon regard ne se lève. Ne se laisse emporter par l'ivresse de cette chose que je ne comprends pas.

Je regarde longuement les lumières fines qui constellent le ciel sombre. Et leurs présences me fait me sentir moins seule. Me recouvre de ce quelque chose d'apaisant.

Comment quelque chose d'aussi lointain peut-il avoir un effet aussi consolateur ?

Comment des choses si lointaines peuvent-elles m'être plus proches que ces personnes qui m'entourent ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

Mes questions s'évaporent doucement. Délicatement, elles se décollent de mon esprit. Et tout semble moins chaotique quand je me mets à penser à elle.

A cette fille inconnue.

Mes yeux se lèvent à nouveau et les étoiles lointaines envahissent la ligne de ma vision.

Comme les étoiles. Lointaine. Et étrangement...si proche. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. J'ai beau faire réagir le fil tissé invisiblement entre nous, l'oubli de ma vie m'empêche de revenir à la source du sentiment qui m'envahit.

Je respire fortement alors que mes yeux se referment. L'image lumineuse des étoiles dansant toujours derrière mes paupières closes.

Lointaine.

Et pourtant...

* * *

Nous sommes assis, l'un en face de l'autre, mangeant sans parler. Ses amis Quaterbacks à la même table empêche le silence de tout dominer. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Quoi inventer pour combler ces vides entre nous. En ai-je seulement envie ?

Il relève la tête vers moi et quelque chose perce.

- Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller...

- Tu connais Rachel...Berry ?

Je n'ai pas voulu le couper, mais cette question silencieuse emplit tellement mon crâne que je ne peux plus la retenir. Je ne pense qu'à ça. Il n'y a que ça qui me fait me sentir... « différente ». Je regarde son visage se décomposer.

- Il y a un problème avec elle ? Demande-t-il, soudain mal à l'aise.

- Non...Non...

Comment expliquer ça ? Comment « lui » expliquer ça ? Impossible. Alors le silence revient. Encore plus creux qu'avant. Jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses proches amis se tourne vers moi.

- Berry ? Du Glee Club ?

L'homme à crête dont le nom m'échappe me devient soudainement beaucoup plus intéressant. Je hoche la tête silencieusement alors que le regard de Finn se tourne automatiquement vers son ami.

- Il paraît qu'elle a abandonné.

- Qu'elle a abandonné ?

- On s'en fout Puck, lance Finn alors que mon attention est toute entière concentrée sur ce que «Puck » pourra me dire.

- Ouhai, dit-il. J'ai beau trouver que leur petite bande craint...elle, elle était plutôt bonne. Même su...

- La ferme Puck...On s'en fout. Elle a abandonné et alors ? Tu t'en es jamais soucié avant, crache soudain Finn alors que je me tourne surprise vers lui.

- Ben je sais pas...ta copine demandait...

- On s'en fout, répète-t-il une dernière fois avec un regard dur.

Et la conversation se finit ainsi. Quelque chose flottant dans l'air. Empêchant de Finn de me regarder dans les yeux. Quelque chose qui me sert l'estomac.

Le brouhaha des vestiaires me revient soudain beaucoup plus agréablement. M'empêche de m'attarder sur les questions qui fourmillent à l'intérieur de ma tête. Toutes ces questions sans réponses. Alors quand je me retrouve à nouveau seule...elles reviennent. Et le vide de ma vie éclate à nouveau en un millier de morceaux que je dois rassembler...Sans savoir par où commencer.

- Tu es encore là ?

Je sursaute violemment en me retournant vers la voix familière derrière moi. Un moment passe. Nous nous faisons face. Et elle est la seule à faire ça...

A me faire face.

- Santana Lopez.

Elle hausse un sourcil d'incompréhension.

- J'oublie la plupart des noms qu'on me dit. J'ai oublié le nom de mon petit-ami la première fois qu'il me l'a dit, celui de la plupart des filles qui m'entourent. J'ai oublié le nom d'oncles, de tantes, de cousins...Mais tu m'as dit une seule fois le tien. Et je l'ai retenu. Il y a peu de noms que je retiens. Alors je me dis que si je les retiens aussi facilement...c'est que cela doit compter.

Ma voix déraille. S'arrête. J'ai envie de pleurer. Là, devant elle, j'aimerais juste me mettre à genoux et pleurer. Je voudrais juste que tout ce vide disparaisse...qu'il y ait quelque chose pour le remplir.

- ça ne peut pas être autrement...c'est que cela...

Et elle fait un pas vers moi.

- Doit compter...

Alors elle s'avance complètement, jusqu'à ce que son corps rentre en contact avec le mien. Avant qu'elle ne m'entoure de ses bras et que je m'y accroche. Et que les sillons humides de mes joues ne me fassent prendre conscience de la tristesse qui me broie le cœur.

- J'ai peur...murmuré-je. J'ai peur...que ça reste comme ça.

Elle me sert un peu plus fort.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne me reconnais pas dans cette vie ? Pourquoi tout semble si...vide ?

Et en se détachant de moi, son regard sombre s'accroche au mien.

- La vérité c'est que le vide que tu ressens, il a toujours été là. Tu étais comme ça avant. A ne pas savoir ce que tu faisais là. Seulement tu le cachais mieux...

L'une de ses mains vient se poser sur mon épaule. Elle la serre doucement comme pour me faire réagir.

- Tu te sens mal parce que tu recommences tout à zéro et parce qu'on te plonge dans une vie où on essaye de te faire devenir ce que tu paraissais...et pas celle que tu étais...celle que tu es encore.

Et la vérité de ses mots balaye un instant l'incertitude constante dans laquelle j'ai l'impression d'essayer de survivre. Délicatement, sa main se détache de mon épaule. Emmenant avec elle un peu de ma tristesse.

- Tu as parlé de «noms »...Pas que le mien ? Il y a d'autres noms qui te font te sentir mieux ?

Quelque chose...peut être dans la manière qu'elle a de me le demander, sonne étrangement.

- une personne...particulière ?

Je pense un instant à mentir. Peut-être des vestiges de mon comportement passé. De cette fille que personne ne voyait vraiment. Mais je ne peux simplement plus. Alors je hoche la tête.

- Je ne sais pas...Ce qui me relie à cette personne. Je ne sais même pas si ça « existe » réellement.

- Si tu le sens...c'est que ça existe Quinn. Fais-toi un peu confiance, pour une fois.

- Mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas être la seule à avoir oublié. J'ai l'impression que ce qui me relie à cette personne...tout le monde l'a oublié...

Un sourire étrange se dessine alors au coin ses lèvres.

- Tu as déjà oublié ? Il y a ce que nous paraissons...et puis il y a ce que nous sommes vraiment. Ce n'est pas parce que certaines choses apparaissent d'une manière...qu'elles sont vraiment ainsi.

Son sourire s'élargit et pour la première fois, malgré l'incertitude qui entoure ma vie, je souris aussi.

- J'ai l'impression que tu en sais plus que tu ne veux me le dire...Pourquoi ?

Elle hausse les épaules. Puis se retourne pour partir.

- Il y a certaines choses qu'on doit découvrir tout seul, dit-elle.

Et avant de sortir, elle se retourne et sourit.

- Et puis...Certaines choses valent la peine...non ?

Alors, à mon tour, je souris.

A nouveau.

Oui, certaines choses valent la peine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 – Essayer d'être soi-même.**

Les notes d'un piano. Un enchaînement de notes. Une chaîne irrégulière de sons assemblés d'une telle façon qu'ils dessinent dans l'air silencieux des couloirs une peinture invisible d'une rare beauté.

Peut-être est cela...peut-être est-ce ce lien...

Mais tout ce que je sais...C'est que cela m'attire. Irrésistiblement. Rien n'existe plus que ce son. Quand je pousse la porte de l'auditorium, le calme du lieu m'envahit, laissant dans le même moment danser la musique autour de moi.

Elle est là. De profil. Elle ne m'a pas entendu et continue à jouer.

En m'approchant, j'aperçois la finesse avec laquelle ses doigts dansent sur le clavier. L'aisance du toucher qu'elle leur accorde. Hypnotisée, mon regard remonte le long de ses bras, traverse la courbe de sa nuque pour venir s'attarder sur son visage. Les yeux fermés, la musique semble l'emporter d'une façon délicate. L'habiter. Comme une seconde peau que son corps laisserait s'exprimer.

Le rythme ralentit avant que la dernière touche ne résonne longuement dans l'air qui nous entoure.

Son visage se tourne alors vers moi.

Son visage. Ce visage.

La tristesse est la première expression que ses yeux me renvoient, une seconde avant que la surprise ne les agrandissent. Quelques secondes à peines avant que cette chose particulière ne se déverse dans l'éclat sombre de ses iris.

Nous restons là. La distance entre nous me coupant le souffle d'une drôle de façon. Comme si elle n'attendait que d'être combler.

La cicatrice de l'accident commence soudainement à m'élancer. Sans réelle douleur. Seulement assez forte pour que je me rappelle de sa présence.

C'est peut-être cela qui fait que j'avance d'un pas.

Et c'est étrange de sentir la façon dont mon corps aimerait se comporter se heurter à l'interdiction de ma raison. C'est étrange cette attraction...ce besoin d'aller vers elle. Cette chose qui m'empêche de respirer.

Un instant, elle hésite.

Perdue. Elle a l'air...perdue.

Je vois qu'elle voudrait faire quelque chose. Bouger. Mais elle reste simplement là.

Alors je m'avance encore. Jusqu'à arriver juste à côté de la scène.

- C'est magnifique...

« C'est magnifique »...Les seuls mots qui franchissent mes lèvres. Emplit d'une vérité plus large que le sens que je veux bien leur donner.

Elle reste ainsi. Me regardant. Et je ne sais combien de minutes s'écoulent avant qu'elle ne réagisse enfin, comme sortie d'un songe.

- Merci.

Et le son de sa voix est doux. Exactement comme dans mon rêve. Doux.

- ça fait longtemps que tu joues ?

Son regard se fissure un instant, laissant quelque chose comme de la mélancolie venir se superposer à tout ce qu'elle représente. Et je ne sais pourquoi...pourquoi cette tristesse me fend autant le cœur.

- Oh...je ne joue pas très bien...

- Au contraire.

- Tu sais en jouer ? Demande-t-elle avec un très léger sourire.

Et quelque part, à cet instant, je voudrais tellement pouvoir avoir l'air de cette fille « cool » que les gens me décrivent. Au lieu de ça, gênée, je baisse un instant la tête.

- Je...je ne sais pas...

Je m'attends à de la surprise, de la pitié peut-être, mais pas à la douceur que son visage me transmet.

- Tu ne veux pas essayer ?

- Es...essayer ?

Mon léger bégaiement étire son sourire. Un vrai sourire cette fois-ci. Magnifique. C'est bien ça.

- Viens...

Et je l'écoute. Je m'avance, laissant s'amenuiser la distance entre nous. La comblant jusqu'à arriver juste devant elle. Elle penche sa tête à droite pour m'inciter à m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Je me demande un instant de quoi je dois avoir l'air. Là, à la regarder comme une fille qui aurait oublié de savoir comment penser correctement. Mais je laisse mes doutes de côté et m'approche pour finalement me retrouver à côté d'elle.

- Tu étais moins timide dans mes souvenirs, lance-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Je dois rougir. Oui, la chaleur qui envahit mes joues ne peut venir que de là.

- Beaucoup moins timide, dit-elle alors que j'ose enfin la regarder à nouveau.

Comment ne pas réagir ainsi devant elle ? Comment ne pas être intérieurement tremblante de peur à ne pas savoir ce qui me fera prendre un peu d'importance à ses yeux, et ce qui me fera passer pour la fille paumée que je pense être devenue ?

- Vas-y...m'incite-t-elle.

Les touches lisses glissent un instant contre le bout de mes doigts. Ils s'attachent délicatement à certaines irrégularités, les redécouvre comme on le ferait en revoyant un vieil ami. J'appuie lentement sur l'une des notes. Le son bref fendant l'air. Une deuxième touche vient à nouveau s'attarder dans le silence qui nous entoure. Et c'est là que je me rends compte...Qu'ici...tout à l'air...si lointain. Comme couper du monde. Et j'aime cette idée.

Une touche. Puis la deuxième. Encore. Je le sens...là...la mémoire de cette chose qui m'échappe encore.

En me tournant à nouveau vers Rachel, je remarque instantanément le sourire qui s'est dessiné sur ses lèvres. Et sa beauté m'atteint comme seules les choses aimées peuvent le faire. Avec une clarté qui m'empêche de penser à autre chose correctement. Là, tournées l'une vers l'autre, je m'accroche au lien qui nous retient. A cette chose étrange qui ne m'a pas quitté depuis que son prénom a laissé sa consonance à l'intérieur de mes pensées.

- Je ne me rappelle plus de celle que j'étais...

Les mots se dessinent entre nous. Et au lieu de nous séparer, je vois le mouvement imperceptible du corps de Rachel qui s'amorce vers moi. Et alors qu'elle s'approche légèrement, je sens ses doigts se coller légèrement au mien. Les effleurer.

La forme de ses yeux. Son nez. Sa peau. Son parfum. Ses lèvres.

- Alors...essaye simplement d'être celle que tu es maintenant...

Nos deux corps poussés l'un vers l'autre se rapprochent encore.

Ses yeux. La douceur de leur couleur. Son parfum. Presque tendre. Ses lèvres.

Et l'affreux son strident de la sonnerie qui nous sépare brutalement. Si près l'une de l'autre, nous sommes maintenant plus éloignées...moins nous-même. Je reprends ma respiration alors qu'elle tourne le regard, gêné.

- Je dois y aller, dit-elle.

Comment lui faire comprendre ? Quels mots choisir ? Aucun. Aucun qui ne me fasse pas passer pour une folle.

- D'accord...

Elle se relève, prend le sac posé à côté du pied du piano pour s'en aller. En passant devant moi...je ne sais ce qu'il me prend, je ne sais pourquoi, mais je laisse simplement s'exprimer un besoin. Presque primordial. Vital. Ma main se tend et attrape le dos de la sienne. Surprise, elle stoppe, tout à côté de moi. Je lève mon regard vers elle. Sans trop savoir quoi dire. Avec juste l'envie de la retenir...encore un peu.

Et c'est idiot. Je le sais. Mais voilà...je ne peux pas faire autrement. Son regard chocolat s'attarde longuement sur mon visage et je me demande un instant ce qu'elle peut bien y voir. Je me demande de quelle manière elle me voit...moi.

Et un instant, j'ai cette impression qu'elle se retient de faire quelque chose.

- Merci, dis-je en laissant ma main glisser puis quitter la sienne.

Un instant, nous restons encore ainsi. Prolongeant le moment. Mais rien ne peut durer éternellement. Je ne peux la retenir indéfiniment.

Ainsi, elle s'éloigne. La réalité me rattrapant durement, la laissant remonter vers la sortie de l'auditorium. Et, alors qu'elle va ouvrir la porte, je la vois suspendre son geste pour se retourner vers moi.

- A plus tard ? Demande-t-elle, presque hésitante, comme si elle doutait de ma réponse.

Je hoche simplement la tête.

- Oui...à plus tard.

La laissant partir, le cœur un peu moins lourd.

Et alors que mes doigts caressent à nouveau les touches du piano, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 – Ces choses au fond de moi **

- Quinn ?

Mon regard revient petit à petit à une certaine réalité quand Finn passe une main juste devant moi.

- Tu as l'air complètement ailleurs...

Ailleurs ? C'est bien cela.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Comment décrire cette sensation ? Aller bien ? Je ne sais pas. Difficile à expliquer. Comme un délicieux illogisme, celui d'avoir retrouver mon chemin en me sentant tout à la fois si « perdue ».

- Non, tout va bien.

Il baisse la tête alors que le cours continu et que mon regard s'évade à nouveau à travers la fenêtre de la classe. Des gens passent au dehors et pendant un certain temps je me plais à les suivre les uns les autres. A suivre le lien invisible qui unit leurs existences. A me demander comment ils se créent ? Se construisent ? Par le temps ou simplement « quelque chose » d'inconscient ?

Alors que la sonnerie me sort de mes réflexions, chacun se lève et Finn part pour son entraînement. Et en le regardant s'en aller, je trouve étrange de constater que quel qu'est pu être le lien qui m'a peut être uni à lui par le passé, rien n'en ressort à présent. Rien d'assez « puissant ». Rien qui ne me donne envie de sourire. Restant persuadée que quelque chose cloche dans cette constatation. Une mémoire défectueuse veut-elle forcément dire un cœur défectueux ? Au-delà de mes souvenirs...puis-je dire que je suis encore moi-même ?

Lasse de mes questionnements, je marche, insouciante d'où me porteront mes pas, attendant simplement de trouver quelque chose. Sans trop savoir quoi. L'odeur de l'automne revient jusqu'à moi alors qu'inconsciemment mes yeux se lèvent vers le ciel. Les étoiles ne sont plus là. Une fois le jour levé, elles disparaissent, laissant simplement leurs lumières s'éterniser à travers ma mémoire défaillante.

Invisibles.

Mais pas absentes.

Et cette idée me réconforte étrangement.

- Tu cherches quelque chose ?

Je sursaute légèrement et me retourne vers la voix. La sienne. La première chose que je remarque est le reflet lumineux dans ses yeux bruns. Et la manière que j'ai de mieux respirer.

- Salut...dis-je idiotement.

Elle sourit et nous commençons naturellement à marcher l'une à côté de l'autre. Cela fait maintenant deux semaines depuis notre « première » rencontre que nous avons l'habitude de nous retrouver. Et hasard ou pas, ces moments, trop courts soient-ils, me sont devenus indispensables.

- Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

Mes yeux se fixent, sans m'en rendre compte, sur la manière qu'elle a de bouger les lèvres en me parlant. Et je me demande un instant quelle sensation...Quelle sensation j'aurais...

- Quinn ?

Et je remarque l'étirement de ses lèvres quand je remonte vers ses yeux rieurs. Et il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais faire...sans trop savoir quoi, ni comment l'exprimer. Des mots peuvent-ils traduire « cela » ? Comprendrait-elle seulement ?

Je détourne la tête, gênée.

- Oui.

Sais-je seulement quels cours j'ai pu avoir aujourd'hui ?

- Et toi ?

- Oui, mime-t-elle gravement alors que je lui souris.

- Excuse moi...je dois te paraître...

Quel mot serait le plus approprié ? Futile ? Vide ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, me dit-elle.

- Non...non c'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi te raconter. Pas...pas à toi, particulièrement. Mais mes journées doivent tellement paraître ennuyeuses. J'ai...

Elle me laisse continuer et son regard m'apaise d'une drôle de façon. Laisse glisser une sensation étrange au creux de mon ventre.

- Je n'ai généralement pas envie de parler aux autres. Je ne comprends pas ce que je peux avoir en commun avec ces gens. La seule chose que je fais généralement c'est de penser.

- Et à quoi tu penses ?

Quelque chose, comme un éclat qui tape contre mon cœur. Violent autant qu'agréable. Intéressée. Elle semble intéressée. Pas comme de la curiosité. Comme quelque chose de « plus ». Comme si elle s'en souciait réellement.

- A tout ce qui m'entoure. A ma place ici. A qui je suis... Parfois je me pose simplement cette question... « Qui je suis ? ».

Elle stoppe doucement et je ne peux faire que de même, quelque chose en moi attiré irrésistiblement par ce qu'elle représente.

- Et qui penses-tu être ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Si je peux te donner un conseil...Focalise toi simplement sur aujourd'hui. Après tout, personne ne sait exactement où il va...

Elle s'arrête un instant. Son regard s'attardant sur mon visage, comme pour me transmettre quelque chose qui m'échappe pourtant.

- Je veux dire focalise toi sur ce que tu aimes. Sur ce qui te pousse en avant.

- Mais les choses que j'aime semblent tellement différentes des autres...

- Différent ne veut pas dire mauvais. C'est ce qui fait que tu es « toi ».

Cette façon qu'elle a de se comporter avec moi. Comme si elle savait... Si elle pouvait tout comprendre. Pourquoi, avec elle, n'ai-je pas cette peur, pourtant constante avec les autres, qu'elle me juge ?

- Ce qui nous relève, nous « illumine »...c'est cela qui fait ce que nous sommes.

La force de la conviction qu'elle a donné à chacun des mots prononcés fait soudain monter en moi l'envie irrépressible de me rapprocher d'elle. De combler cette distance qui nous divise encore. Mais le fait que mes pensées semblent tout sauf raisonnables m'empêchent simplement d'agir.

- Merci.

Elle lève les yeux aux ciels, comme pour elle même.

- Oh tu sais...j'ai tendance à partir dans des grands discou...

Je la stoppe alors que mon regard accroche le sien, l'empêche de continuer.

- Non Rachel. Merci...

C'est la première fois que je la vois rougir. Et je ne sais pas ce qui me touche le plus, la surprise que cette émotion ait pu venir de moi ? Ou la beauté de ses traits emplis d'une gêne attendrissante ?

Je ne sais pas. Mais l'incertitude a pour une fois une saveur beaucoup plus douce.

- Je dois y aller, dit-elle en commençant à marcher, me prenant de court.

Et c'est quand je la vois hésiter puis stopper que mon cœur a un raté savoureux. Elle se retourne et à nouveau, malgré la distance, je sens que nous ne sommes plus si loin que ça... Que nous ne l'avons jamais vraiment été.

- Est-ce que...tu voudrais...

Elle baisse les yeux.

- Est-ce que tu voudrais m'accompagner au cinéma...demain soir ?

Je fixe un instant la mèche brune qui revient devant son regard si...

- Oui...

Ma réponse, lâchée comme une délivrance me surprend un instant. La surprend peut être tout autant. Je souris alors qu'elle semble troublée.

- Oui ?

Je hoche la tête alors qu'elle sourit à son tour. Silencieuses, nous restons ainsi, à seulement quelques mètres de distance. Nous regardant.

- A demain...

Et elle se retourne, marchant, suivit par mon regard qui ne voudrait jamais la laisser partir.

- Ton sourire niais est plutôt plaisant de là...

Je sursaute alors que Santana apparaît à côté de moi.

- La ferme Lopez...

Mais je continue de sourire.

* * *

Ce soir là, la salle obscure est presque vide. A peine une trentaine de personnes disséminées. Ce qui me donne, à certains moments, l'impression qu'il n'y a qu'elle et moi. L'écran s'anime devant nos yeux, raconte une histoire que j'ignore complètement, tant sa présence, juste à côté de moi, m'obsède.

La sentir si près m'empêche de penser correctement. Sa main posée près de moi attire mon regard comme la flamme d'une bougie le ferait dans une obscurité trop grande. Je regarde la lumière froide de l'écran faire apparaître par intermittence sa peau et je comprends que j'aimerais la prendre quand je vois la mienne, légèrement serrée sur mon jean.

Alors que mon regard remonte jusqu'à son visage je suis surprise de voir le sien complètement tourné vers moi. Et je ne sais ce qui me surprend le plus, qu'elle me regarde ou qu'elle me regarde « comme ça ».

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Ce besoin de la toucher. De vouloir être si proche... La force de cette envie me fait un instant fixer ses lèvres. Crispe chacun des muscles qui veut aller vers elle. J'ai beau me dire que cette idée est complètement folle, sa présence ne peut empêcher ce besoin de s'épanouir.

Quand elle tourne sa tête, je me force à faire de même.

Comment lui dire ?

La séance se finit rapidement. Trop rapidement. Nous sortons et commençons à marcher jusqu'à ma voiture. Le silence entre nous est chargé de quelque chose qui, sans s'apparenter à de la gêne, a tous les symptômes pour me faire plier.

Comment lui faire comprendre...ces choses au fond de moi ?

Alors que nous arrivons au parking, juste devant la voiture, je stoppe et me tourne vers elle.

- Rachel ?

Elle lève les yeux vers moi et mes doigts se serrent presque instantanément sur ma paume.

- Je...il y a quelque chose...

Comment exprimer ce que je ressens ?

Je ne sais qui amorce le mouvement mais tout ce que je sais c'est que mes lèvres sont sur les siennes. Et tout s'efface. S'estompe pour ne laisser qu'elle. Nos lèvres se découvrent et je la rapproche un peu plus, ma main derrière sa nuque. Nos corps, l'un contre l'autre. Et la douceur de son parfum. Celui de sa bouche. Particulier. Insensé.

Et tout devient rapidement électrique quand je sens sa main s'appuyer sur mon ventre, y serrer le tissu de mon haut. L'explosion de sensations à chacun des endroits où son corps entre en contact avec le mien définit un peu plus clairement le lien improbable tissé entre nous depuis le début. Ma langue s'aventure vers la sienne et je ne sais si j'ai déjà goûté quelque chose de semblable ? Quelque chose de si...enivrant ?

Des rires reviennent à travers la beauté explosive qui est en train de me rendre folle. Des rires et des paroles qui finissent par devenir si clairs que nous nous écartons presque au même moment, l'une de l'autre. Des passants. Rien que des passants. Et ce moment trop court prend fin si abruptement que je dois contenir l'envie lancinante de me rapprocher d'elle encore.

Juste la sentir...plus...près.

Séparées, nous nous regardons. Elle a l'air perdu et je me traite d'idiote. Alors sans un mot, nous rentrons dans la voiture et seul le bruit mécanique du moteur brise le silence entre nous. Je vais la perdre...je vais la perdre car ce ne sont pas des choses qui se font. J'ai beau avoir perdu la mémoire, j'ai conscience du fait que certaines choses peuvent paraître « anormales » pour certaines personnes. Inappropriées. Peut être Rachel trouve cela inapproprié ? Peut être trouve-t-elle cette chose si belle à mes yeux...juste inappropriée. Si ce n'est pire. Et ces doutes m'empêchent à nouveau de respirer normalement.

J'ai simplement peur de la « perdre ».

Et je ne sais comment arranger ça...

Plus les minutes passent, plus nous nous rapprochons. Et quand, arrivée devant chez elle, je coupe le moteur et me tourne vers elle, je ne sais si j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur de ses yeux. Alors, la tête légèrement baissée, je ne peux que laisser échapper des mots trop pauvres pour exprimer ce que je ressens vraiment :

- Excuse-moi...

Je sens son corps se tourner vers moi. Le froissement de ses habits me revient et je me demande si elle va simplement sortir, sans un mot. Mais, c'est quand je sens la chaleur de ses doigts pousser mon menton pour me relever la tête que je comprends.

Elle s'avance et m'embrasse, effaçant mes doutes par ce simple geste. Laissant éclater cette sensation au creux de mon estomac.

Et en se reculant, son sourire rend ce moment plus beau qu'il ne l'est déjà. Un sourire léger...confiant...aimant ?

Je sais pourtant que ce n'est pas possible. Mais quelque chose au fond de moi s'accroche à l'espoir fou qu'un jour peut être il pourrait y avoir une réalité rattachée à ce vœu.

- Idiote.

Le mot me fait sourire un peu plus. Certainement « idiotement ». Mais à ce moment précis, tout cela m'est égal.

Elle s'avance à nouveau et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Contact trop bref et pourtant si tendre. Elle me caresse la joue une dernière fois du dos de la main, laissant courir une électricité étrange sur la surface de ma peau.

- A demain ? Demande-t-elle.

- A demain.

Et quand je m'endors ce soir là, son sourire et la sensation de ce qu'elle représente m'accompagne toute entière, l'obscurité alentour me paraissant soudain futile.

Comme l'unique étoile d'un ciel sombre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 – La Cicatrice **

- C'est pourtant clair...il suffit de factoriser...

Je hoche la tête, consciente du fait que les maths sont la dernière chose à laquelle je suis capable de penser à cet instant, mon esprit et chaque fibre de mon être concentrés sur elle seule. Assise l'une à côté de l'autre à une table que Rachel a fait installer dans l'auditorium, nous étudions. Enfin...Elle étudie et j'essaye simplement de faire qu'elle ne remarque pas que mon esprit est focalisé sur une toute autre chose.

- Tu vois ? Ici tu fais passer le x de...

Nos chaises sont beaucoup trop rapprochées. Elle est si près de moi qu'à certains moments où elle se penche pour écrire sur ma feuille, l'une de ses mèches s'attarde sur la peau de mon bras.

- et le...Quinn ?

Je sursaute légèrement quand elle tourne son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du mien. L'intensité de ses yeux et son parfum finissent de faire éclater la bulle des maigres pensées qui arrivaient encore à filtrer à travers sa présence. Je m'attarde sur la façon qu'ont ses sourcils de se hausser et je comprends qu'elle doit être surprise.

J'avance mon visage, laissant mon corps se tourner légèrement dans sa direction. L'impulsion qui me pousse vers elle semble plus forte que tout. Je ne sais décrire l'émotion qui me parcourt à cet instant, je sais simplement que j'ai besoin de l'exprimer.

Je sens un frisson étrange me parcourir quand mes lèvres viennent effleurer les siennes. Juste cela...un effleurement, une demande. Et la couleur de ses yeux se referment lentement alors que le soupir qui lui échappe me parvient délicatement. Un souffle et elle comble la distance. Sa bouche épouse la mienne. S'attarde puis se recule légèrement alors que son corps se déplace lui aussi. Tourner l'une vers l'autre, la sentir contre moi donnent au baiser qu'elle me donne encore plus de saveur, et l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais m'en passer.

Et alors que ce moment ne pourrait être plus parfait, quelque chose monte en moi, éclate dans mon esprit...Un besoin...une envie...Je ne saurais dire mais je le sens, là.

Alors qu'elle se recule légèrement, nos deux regards se rencontrent simplement. Se touchent. Et elle a un sourire tendre qui me fend le cœur, littéralement. Et le besoin étrange revient, un besoin qui s'attarde sur mes lèvres, celles qu'elle vient d'embrasser.

Qu'est ce ?

Exaltation. Désir. Besoin.

Je sens un instant les battements terribles que me fait supporter mon cœur emballé.

Et quelque chose d'indescriptible.

- Moi qui pensais que j'arriverais à m'en empêcher...dit-elle.

Et c'est étrange d'avoir à nouveau besoin de la sentir près de moi. D'avoir toujours l'impression qu'elle est trop loin. Comme le fragment détaché d'une partie de moi. Je regarde sa main libre posée à côté d'elle et avance la mienne. Le bout de mes doigts rentrent en contact avec sa peau alors que sa paume s'ouvre naturellement et que ma main vient s'y glisser, la découvrir. Je suis les sillons irréguliers qui s'y dessinent avant de remonter sur son poignet, de caresser les parcelles de sa peau vers lesquelles je m'attarde inconsciemment.

A un moment, c'est elle qui vient caresser la mienne, et les sensations de ce simple geste me laisse coite. Comment quelque chose d'aussi simple que deux peaux rentrant en contact l'une avec l'autre peuvent-elles créer une telle...sensation ?

Ainsi le temps s'écoule, et je regarde simplement Rachel qui n'a fait aucun commentaire sur mon inattention envers les cours.

- Rachel ?

- Hum ?

Je laisse ma question s'attarder dans ma bouche, consciente que je pourrais la gêner et briser ce moment. Malgré cela, quelque chose au fond de moi veut comprendre.

- Pourquoi as-tu arrêté de chanter ?

Je la sens se crisper légèrement. J'arrête mes caresses alors qu'elle laisse glisser sa main vers elle. Quelque chose sur son visage...une fêlure...Celle qui m'apparaît parfois.

- ça ne m'intéresse plus, essaye-t-elle d'éluder.

- De ce que j'ai pu entendre, ça avait l'air d'être ta principale raison de vivre...

Ses yeux rentrent soudain en contact avec les miens. Blessée. Elle est blessée et la culpabilité me donne l'impression d'être une parfaite égoïste.

- Certaines choses changent.

- Et d'autres pas, je réponds instantanément.

Ses yeux se plissent pour essayer de comprendre le sens de la phrase qui s'est échappée de mes lèvres malgré moi. Voulant comprendre quelque chose, percer un mystère qui m'échappe aussi. Puis alors qu'elle va se tourner, la tristesse dans ses yeux serre quelque chose à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. Je ne supporte pas de la voir ainsi. Je m'approche à nouveau et pose ma main sur son bras alors qu'elle stoppe son geste.

- Désolée...je ne voulais pas que...

A nouveau, comme j'aime qu'elle le fasse, elle me regarde. Moi. Et sans un mot, elle comble la distance entre nous et d'une façon particulièrement douce vient se coller complètement contre moi. Son corps s'appuie sur le mien, se dépose entre mes bras qui remontent naturellement autour d'elle alors que ses mains à elle, liées, s'appuient avec délicatesse à l'orée de mon cou. Sa tête vient se déposer contre moi avec une confiance qui m'assèche la bouche. Et cette chose, à nouveau, explose à l'intérieur de moi.

Toujours ce même besoin.

Le besoin d'exprimer par des mots ce qu'elle fait naître en moi. Le besoin de lui dire...

Mais comment ?

* * *

- Allez, on ne s'arrête pas !

Mes pieds foulent le sol du terrain, soulevant sur leur passage des volutes de particules de terre qui s'estompent au fur et à mesure que j'avance. Je cours seule, les autres un peu plus loin derrière moi. La coach criant des choses que mon esprit ne capte pas ou peu, tant j'ai compris que ça lui devait être autant naturel que de respirer.

Ma respiration. Mon souffle.

Et alors que je tourne la tête je l'aperçois. Et tout se dérègle. Le rythme que j'avais réussi à garder se perd dans une course où ma respiration s'entremêle. Je ne contrôle plus rien et pourtant je continue d'avancer. Je lui souris quand elle m'envoie un petit signe de main et elle fait de même.

Quand je réussis à reprendre un rythme stable, la pensée qu'elle n'est pas loin me rassure d'une façon étrange. Je ne saurais exactement comme l'expliquer. Elle est comme une île...une planète, un endroit spécial auquel il me suffit de penser pour oublier le reste, pour me couper un instant du monde et simplement m'y étendre, remplie d'émotions qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir faire naître.

Alors que j'amorce un nouveau tour de terrain, une nouvelle silhouette plutôt familière vient s'imposer à la vue de Rachel. Debout devant elle, dos à moi, la curiosité me pique d'une façon désagréable. Quelque chose, peut être dans l'attitude de Rachel me fait ralentir. Les autres me dépassent, murmurant des choses dont je n'ai que faire. La Coach s'époumone derrière moi, me crie des choses mais mon attention est entièrement dirigée vers Rachel et vers la situation qui est en train de se jouer sur les gradins où elle est assise.

C'est quand je vois Finn l'attraper brusquement par le bras et la relever vers lui que mon corps se met en marche mécaniquement. Je me mets à courir vers eux, mes yeux fixés sur Rachel alors que le bruit sourd de la voix de Finn me revient comme une menace à peine voilée.

Mais avant même que j'ai pu arriver, Santana apparaît soudainement dans mon champ de vision. En s'interposant elle permet au poids qui m'écrase de perdre de sa force, et je me met à courir un peu plus vite.

Je vois Santana détacher Finn du bras de Rachel et celui-ci la regarder comme si elle était indésirable. Quand j'arrive à leur hauteur, mes jambes montent avec rapidité les marches des gradins alors que les paroles me reviennent plus clairement.

- … pas à la toucher Hudson !

- Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde Santana...Il est hors de question qu'elle la perturbe encore plus !

Alors que j'arrive à leur niveau seul le regard de Rachel m'importe. Elle a simplement l'air perdue...triste...et ma vue ne fait rien pour la rassurer. Tout au contraire, en me voyant, elle semble paniquée.

L'interaction de ces trois personnes devant moi. Et quelque chose...l'impression depuis le début que quelque chose n'est pas à sa place.

Vraiment pas à sa place.

En me voyant, Santana et Finn arrête de parler, ce dernier amorçant déjà un mouvement vers moi. Mouvement stoppé par le regard que je lui lance.

Quelque chose. L'impression d'être au centre de quelque chose que je ne comprend pas. Un tableau qui me révèle des choses essentielles. Le rôle de chacun.

Finn et le monde autour...

Santana.

Et Rachel.

Rachel...

En m'attardant sur ses traits, je ne peux m'empêcher de comprendre enfin ce sentiment qui m'échappait autrefois.

La peur.

J'ai envie de m'avancer vers elle. De l'arracher à ce qui nous entoure. De nous emmener simplement dans cet endroit, loin de tout. De la prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire que tout ira bien.

- Quinn...

La voix de Finn me ramène à lui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Dans le silence qui suit, je peux presque voir les pensées défiler à l'intérieur de sa tête.

- Je... On s'expliquait...

- Sur ?

Mais personne ne me répond.

- Sur moi ? Je précise.

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir ave...

- Arrête tes conneries Hudson, elle mérite la vérité !

- Il n'y a rien à dire ! Appuie-t-il en se tournant complètement vers elle, agité.

Santana me fixe. « Nous étions amies ». Oui. Je peux le sentir. Au fond, les choses que j'ai toujours su se sont imposées à moi d'elles même. Inconsciemment, seule et sans mémoire, les liens qui comptaient ne se sont jamais brisés.

Mon regard quémande simplement des réponses. Mon amie. Nous l'étions. Nous le sommes encore.

Alors elle s'avance vers Rachel. Son regard franc se fissure un instant, murmurant un « désolée » avant de relever le pull de Rachel.

Un instant je suis surprise de ce geste. De la façon improbable qu'à Santana d'agir. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite...

Et je la vois.

Comme jumelle à la mienne.

La cicatrice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 – T'aimer ( POV Rachel )**

Je suis partie. Je n'ai pas pu l'affronter. Comme je n'ai pas pu affronter les évènements des semaines passées.

Sans elle, que pouvais-je faire ?

Assise sur le bord de mon lit, le regard dans le vide, tout me revient. Comme des vagues d'une tristesse insondables s'écrasant sur un sable instable. Ancrée dans mes souvenirs, tout s'effondre.

Tout m'échappe.

À nouveau...

* * *

_Une heure ? Deux heures ? Peut être des heures...L'esprit en morceaux. Comme démantelée. Et la prière silencieuse que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar affreux. De ceux où on tarde à se réveiller. Et l'angoisse, comme un poison, m'assaillent d'images que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir supporter. _

_J'ai envie qu'elle soit là. J'ai besoin qu'elle soit près de moi. Et tout ce que j'ai, c'est ce couloir d'hôpital vide. Tout ce que j'ai, c'est d'imaginer un monde sans elle. Et cette idée m'est intolérable. Douloureuse à en mourir. _

_Alors, assise au fond de ce fauteuil, entourée de vide et de cette odeur insupportable, je ferme les yeux. Je ferme les yeux et son visage m'apparaît. Son regard. Sa façon d'être. De m'aimer. Personne ne m'a jamais aimé comme elle l'a fait. Comme elle le fait toujours. Combien de chances que nous puissions nous trouver ? Combien y-avait-il de chance que nous puissions aller l'une vers l'autre ? Combien qu'elle puisse m'aimer ainsi ? _

_Reviens Quinn. Je t'en pris. Reviens. _

_Les yeux toujours fermés, je continue silencieusement à l'attendre, à l'appeler. Je suis peut être devenue folle, mais je suis certaine de la "sentir" encore. Non, elle ne peut pas être... elle ne le peut pas. A travers les murs, à travers tout ce qui nous sépare à cet instant, je peux encore la sentir. _

_Son image me revient à nouveau. Particulière. Ces choses simples. Des milliers de choses qui la caractérisent. _

_Et cette sensation, là, au fond...intense. _

_Quinn..._

_Reviens-moi. _

* * *

Quand je reprends conscience de ce qui m'entoure je l'aperçois. Sa silhouette se dessine dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Quinn...Qu'est ce que...

Elle rentre et referme simplement derrière elle. Son regard déterminé m'empêche un instant d'apercevoir la nature de sa présence.

Elle s'avance.

- Dis moi...

Le désespoir qui s'empare de moi étouffe presque les mots que je veux formuler. Pourtant une force, peut être la sienne, me permet d'aller jusqu'au bout du refus que je m'apprête à lui annoncer.

- Je ne peux pas...

- Tu me dois ça Rachel...Je...

Quelque chose au fond de sa gorge s'étrangle.

Peur. Colère. Tristesse. Je ne sais à ce moment lequel de ces sentiments la domine. Ni vers qui ils sont dirigés.

- Je suis perdue. Je ne sais plus, ni qui je suis, ni quel est mon rôle...ni ce qu'on attend de moi. A qui j'étais liée ? Tout me semble...faussé. Comme si on m'avait balancé à l'intérieur d'une parfaite inconnue. Dans une vie...qui, qui que j'ai l'impression d'être vraiment, ne peux pas me convenir...

Je vois son regard s'accroche au mien, désespéré. Et je ne peux que retenir ma respiration sous la peine qui m'écrase.

- Alors s'il te plaît...dis le moi... Je t'en prie Rachel. J'ai besoin de comprendre...

Elle va ajouté quelque chose mais sa voix stoppe, comme si elle était à nouveau consciente de quelque chose. Hésitant à être « elle même »...Et je comprends que quels que soient les événements qui nous ont bouleversé, certaines choses ont du mal à changer. Accrochée à ses lèvres, j'attends, comme tendue vers elle...tendue vers les mots que j'espère la voir formuler.

- J'ai besoin de comprendre cette chose...

Elle soupire en baissant le regard.

- ...qui me relie à toi.

Un instant, mes yeux se ferment. Un court moment pendant lequel j'apprécie la saveur de la sincérité de sa voix. Comme l'espoir que quelque part...Cette chose que m'avait enlevé l'accident ait pu survivre.

En les rouvrant, je savoure la chaleur de ses yeux. Puis je reprend conscience du fait que je ne peux lui répondre. Que je vais devoir la laisser ainsi. Perdue.

- Rachel...

Mes poings se crispent sur le dessus de mon lit, comme pour me donner la force d'aller contre moi. Contre elle. Et contre ce qui pourrait me libérer. J'ai tant envie de lui dire...De lui avouer tout ce qu'elle représente pour moi. Mais tout ce que je peux faire...C'est me taire. Et si tout cela m'est insupportable.

- Quinn...

Quand elle arrive à mes côtés, je me relève simplement. Nous faisant face. Nous regardant. Oubliant le reste.

- S'il te plaît...ne m'oblige pas à le dire.

Un instant, ses yeux se voilent. Comme blessée.

- Je pensais que tu aurais compris...

Et la tristesse dans sa voix comprime ma poitrine douloureusement.

- Que je ne t'obligerais jamais à rien...

Je sens ses mains descendre jusqu'à mon pull. Je la sens électriser inconsciemment l'air qui nous entoure. Je suffoque. Mais je ne suis pas certaine que la tristesse soit le seul moteur de ce qui m'empêche de respirer normalement. Arriver en bas, la pulpe de ses doigts caresse furtivement la peau de mon ventre alors qu'elle remonte mon haut jusqu'à me l'enlever complètement, le laissant simplement choir à côté de nous.

La première chose qu'elle fixe est cette cicatrice.

L'incompréhension dans ses yeux...et les réponses...toutes les réponses que je ne peux lui apporter. Ses doigts s'approchent, hésitent un court instant, avant de venir s'y coller. De la caresser lentement. D'en suivre les sillons comme on le ferait d'un mystère.

Et quand je crois qu'elle va se détacher. Me laisser. Je sens simplement les contours de sa main se coller à ma peau, y déposer une marque invisible. Juste avant de descendre, traçant une ligne brûlante jusqu'à mon ventre. Et je comprend que la cicatrice n'est plus tout à fait ce qui compte. Il y a autre chose...ça a toujours été autre chose que toute cette folle histoire.

Ça a toujours été nous.

D'un mouvement commun nous réduisons la distance. Mes deux mains viennent, comme j'en avais si souvent l'habitude, se déposer derrière son cou et l'attirer à moi. Sa bouche vient se poser naturellement sur la mienne et l'envie pourtant déjà forte de la sentir plus près n'en fini plus de s'accroître. J'entrouvre la bouche et elle y glisse lentement sa langue, caresse la mienne, la cherche.

Et le reste...Tout le reste...S'estompe enfin. La tristesse, le manque, la perte...Tout cela s'évapore quand son corps s'appuie contre le mien pour me faire reculer avec douceur jusqu'au lit derrière nous. Je ne la quitte pas des yeux quand elle s'allonge au dessus de moi.

Ses cheveux chatouillent mon visage quand elle se penche pour laisser ses lèvres découvrir la naissance de mon cou et d'y enfouir son visage, embrassant cet endroit qu'elle aurait du oublier. Comme tout le reste.

La texture chaude de ses lèvres caresse ma peau avec ce mélange unique de douceur et d'envie qui ne peut venir que d'elle. Quand elle se détache pour enlever son haut, l'espace entre nous me paraît à nouveau trop grand. Elle s'affaire ensuite à enlever mon pantalon avant que le sien ne suive la même direction. Elle comble ensuite rapidement l'espace entre nous en revenant vers moi. Instinctivement, mes jambes s'ouvrent pour la laisser venir plus près encore. Son corps s'appuie sur moi d'une façon délicieuse alors que son visage revient au niveau du mien.

Ses yeux dessinent cette chose entre nous, si particulière, d'une façon parfaite. Il englobe tout ce qui n'est pas elle pour le faire disparaître alors que sa présence s'intensifie. Personne ne m'a jamais regardé comme cela. Avec cette chaleur. Ce besoin.

Sa main s'attarde sur mon cou et redescend, laissant une marque brûlante sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle touche. Elle se penche et je sens ses lèvres suivre la ligne dure de ma clavicule. Mes mains, envieuses de la toucher, se posent de chaque côté de sa cage thoracique. Mes doigts glissent un instant sur sa cicatrice avant de suivre une ligne invisible et d'englober ses seins, toujours couvert par le tissu de son soutien-gorge. Une légère pression la fait immédiatement réagir quand je sens son bassin ondulé inconsciemment vers moi. Mes doigts s'attardent, tracent des sillons qui accentuent ses mouvements. Je descend vers son ventre, mes mains ouvertes au maximum, comme pour la sentir toute entière. Deux de mes doigts commencent une danse sensuelle à la surface de son bas ventre. Le frisson qui revient brusquement sur ma peau tend un peu plus mon corps vers le sien.

Ses lèvres se déplacent un peu plus vers le bas quand mes mains viennent glisser sur ses hanches et remonter vers son dos. Les spirales invisibles que je trace jusqu'à sa nuque s'amorcent alors que sa bouche embrasse le creux entre mes seins. En même temps, ses doigts caressent ma peau avant de venir s'attarder sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je mord ma lèvre inférieure quand je sens le va-et-vient se rapprocher pour ensuite s'éloigner.

- Quinn...

- Oui ? Demande-t-elle consciente de mon état.

Laissant volontairement sa main papillonner autour de mon centre, un gémissement finit par m'échapper quand elle l'effleure.

- S'il te plaît...Fait-le...

Je sens sa main hésiter avant de venir se glisser avec une lenteur lascive sous le tissu qui me recouvre encore. Quand je sens ses doigts venir en moi, ma tête s'appuie vers l'arrière alors qu'un gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres. Mes hanches amorcent un mouvement que Quinn commence à suivre d'elle même, laissant ses doigts aller et venir à l'intérieur de moi d'une façon plus appuyée qui finit de me rendre folle.

Pencher sur moi, je sens ses dents mordre doucement la naissance de mon cou avant de l'embrasser. Et je ne sais pas si elle sait combien mes pensées sont déchirées du délicieux supplice qu'elle me fait endurer.

Quand mes ongles se crispent sur la peau de son dos, je sens ses doigts s'insinuer un peu plus fort en moi et son prénom s'échappe de mes lèvres, comme si il avait pu me délivrer. C'est quand je le dis que nos mouvements s'accélèrent et que je sens sa langue remonter le long de mon cou, mordant parfois un endroit avant de continuer son chemin. Je sens ses lèvres et son souffle erratique se répercuter sur mon oreille, alors que nos mouvements communs nous entraînent l'une avec l'autre, comme si nous ne faisions qu'une .

- Je t'aime...

Ces mots échappés de sa bouche d'une façon si naturelle, comme une évidence à travers ses lèvres me délivre de la pression exquise dans laquelle elle m'avait elle-même installé.

Comme une lumière aveuglante et le calme revient petit à petit alors que nous sommes l'une contre l'autre, nos deux respirations se mêlant comme une seule.

Et l'amour que je ressens m'apparaît sans limites.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 – « Je te le promets ». **

Rachel dort.

Je regard sa cage thoracique monter puis s'affaisser doucement. Et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être, malgré les secrets qu'elle me cache, apaiser par la douceur de sa présence. L'obscurité de la chambre et le silence ambiant me donne l'impression agréable que je pourrais infiniment, loin du monde, rester simplement avec elle.

Ma main amorce un mouvement vers elle, alors que mes doigts caressent lentement sa joue. Ce geste, pourtant discret, la dérange peut être, car elle bouge presque instantanément et se tourne de l'autre côté. Dos à moi, alors que mes doigts retombent mollement sur la surface du lit.

Avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, je vois soudain sa main passer par dessus sa hanche. Tendue vers moi. Sans un mot je m'avance un peu alors que mes doigts se glissent entre les siens et qu'elle finit de me rapprocher d'elle. Le corps collé au sien, je la sens ramener ma main contre elle. Je dépose mon visage contre son sa nuque, ses cheveux chatouillant mon visage agréablement. En embrassant une partie de sa peau découverte, les effluves de son parfum me revient et mes yeux se ferment.

Ainsi...contre elle,

loin de tout,

au moins pour un instant,

mes doutes disparaissent.

* * *

Quelque chose. De dérangeant. Quelque chose qui perce la bulle rassurante dans laquelle je m'étais plongée entièrement avec Rachel. En ouvrant les yeux, je m'écarte à regret du corps de Rachel pour laisser mes mains tâtonner le sol, dans l'obscurité, afin d'atteindre mon portable qui continue à sonner inlassablement. En voyant le correspondant s'afficher, je coupe simplement la communication.

Il faut que je sache. Et si ce n'est pas Rachel, lui devra me dire. Quand je me tourne vers elle, presque instantanément l'une des lampes s'allume, laissant mes yeux se fermer instinctivement pour se rouvrir presque automatiquement sur elle.

Redressée, le corps nu caché par le drap, elle me regarde et semble comprendre.

- Il faut que je sache Rachel...

Sa bouche se serre un instant, comme pour retenir l'émotion qui pourtant s'échappe à travers son regard.

Elle le détourne un instant avant de hocher la tête.

- Bien, dit-elle simplement.

Et j'essaye de comprendre pourquoi, à cet instant, elle semble être celle de nous deux qui a le plus peur. Comme quelque chose de profondément ancré...Encore un souvenir, cette fois-ci étranger, auquel il m'est à nouveau impossible d'accéder. J'aimerais lui demander mais je me rhabille simplement, essayant de combler ce besoin de ne pas la quitter.

Et une fois sur le point de partir, debout devant le lit, je la regarde simplement. Le cœur rapide. L'esprit plein de mots qu'il m'est impossible de formuler correctement.

- Je reviens...

Je la sens se crisper sensiblement aux mots que je viens à peine d'exprimer. La peur revient...emplissant ses iris sombres d'un voile que je voudrais pouvoir effacer.

Alors, je m'approche. Je me penche simplement vers son visage levé vers moi et l'embrasse. Un baiser auquel elle s'accroche en laissant ses deux mains pleines de chaleur venir se déposer derrière ma nuque. Nos lèvres dessinent des émotions invisibles, des mots qui planent simplement entre nos deux corps.

Et en me détachant je le dis à nouveau.

- Je vais revenir Rachel. Je te le promets.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 – Simplement comprendre**

Le bruit du moteur se coupe à l'instant où je tourne la clé dans le contact. J'attends simplement à l'intérieur de l'habitacle, regardant la pluie s'écraser sur le pare-brise. Ma tête se laisse aller en arrière, reposant sur le siège, écoutant simplement le bruit de la tempête au dehors. Essayant de ne me donner de ce courage dont j'ai l'impression de tant manquer.

Comment faire face ?

Alors que l'attente se prolonge, la lumière du porche de la maison devant laquelle je me suis arrêtée s'allume. Balayant dans la faible lumière qui me parvient les doutes qui m'assaillent. Je suis là parce que je dois savoir... Je dois comprendre.

La grande silhouette de Finn se démarque soudain dans l'obscurité au dehors. Je presse la poignée et sort de la voiture, laissant la pluie se déverser sur moi, cingler mon visage, dessinant des larmes naturelles.

En avançant vers lui, je remarque d'abord la colère. Et toujours cette même chose, derrière son regard. Une chose qu'il essaye tant bien que mal de masquer.

De la culpabilité.

- Mais où étais-tu ? Tu es devenue folle ?! Tout le monde se demande où tu es passée !

Je respire fortement, essayant de retenir l'amertume qu'il m'inspire à l'instant. Une amertume qui semble venir de plus loin...comme enfouie.

- Et bien je suis là maintenant...

Je fais un pas de plus vers lui et il doit voir la détermination dans mes yeux, car instantanément, il comprend qu'il y a une raison particulière à ma présence ce soir. Et sa colère disparaît, laissant place simplement à la chose étouffante qu'on m'a imposé.

- Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite cette chose qui passait souvent dans tes yeux quand tu me regardais. Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris la manière que tu avais d'être là...si présent...et en même temps...Si étranger à moi.

Ses yeux s'assombrissent alors qu'il fait un pas en arrière, comme pour accuser le coup.

- J'ai tout perdu...et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi...

Je sens la pluie ruisseler sur mon visage, et cette fois-ci, je me demande simplement si l'humidité sur mes joues n'ait du qu'à elle.

- …rien ne me semblait familier.

Je respire plus difficilement maintenant.

- Rien à quoi me raccrocher.

Le sentiment de solitude me revient subitement, m'étouffe comme il l'a si bien fait pendant ces semaines.

- Être seule...Se sentir comme dans une bulle où personne n'arrive à t'atteindre. Et cette impression que ça ne datait pas de mon accident.

- Je...

- Tu sais ce que ça fait de se sentir ainsi ? Perdue ? Complètement...perdue.

Mon souffle se calme alors que les bruits d'eau autour de moi me reviennent amplifié.

- Jusqu'à ce que...jusqu'à Rachel.

Et le sentiment s'estompe, se comble par la résonance de son prénom à travers mes lèvres. M'apaise. Et voile un peu plus le visage de Finn.

- Pourquoi m'avoir éloigné d'elle ? De Santana ?

Les traits de Finn se creusent. Il me paraît alors jeune. Un poids trop grand sur les épaules. Il recule doucement jusqu'au marche de la porte d'entrée, s'assoit. Et je ne peux que le suivre. Assise, attendant qu'il parle, je sens le froid s'insinuer à travers mes vêtements trempés. Me saisir jusqu'à trembler légèrement.

- Je n'ai pas décidé seul. Ça s'est fait...et Santana s'est éloignée d'elle même après ça. Ta mère ne voulait pas plus te « bouleverser ».

- Autant dire que ça l'arrangeait, ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire.

Il ne peut qu'acquiescer, baissant les yeux. Et je comprends ce qu'il n'ose dire. Autant dire que ça n'arrangeait pas qu'elle seule.

- Je voulais que...les choses puissent se dérouler comme je les avais espérer. Rien n'était comme je le voulais à l'époque. Alors...ainsi je pouvais essayer de te récupérer.

- Me...récupérer ?

- Ou du moins essayer...

Il a un rire amer.

- J'avais toujours eu cette impression que finalement, quoi qu'en pense les autres, ou quelle que soit la façon dont j'essayais de me convaincre, tu n'avais jamais été amoureuse de moi. Tu étais si...insaisissable. Jusqu'à... « elle ». Personne ne savait. Et pourtant...pour quiconque qui y aurait regardé d'un peu plus près...ça crevait les yeux.

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi fourmille, comme les prémices d'un « quelque chose » de différent.

- Je veux simplement comprendre...

Alors, en baissant le regard...il me raconte.

Et ses mots, comme une délivrance envahissent mon esprit d'images entremêlées, qui finissent par prendre du sens.

Enfin...

* * *

**( Pov Rachel ) **

« Je reviens ». C'est ce qu'elle a dit. « Je te le promets ».

Exactement les mêmes mots. Et je l'ai presque perdue. Je remonte le drap sur moi, la fraîcheur de la chambre me revenant presque douloureusement. Recroquevillée je m'attends presque à la sentir venir contre moi. Au lieu de ça, le silence de la pièce m'emplit de souvenirs que je ne veux pas voir resurgir.

Et qui pourtant m'assaillent malgré moi.

Alors je ferme les yeux.

* * *

**(Pov Rachel ) **

_On ne s'attend pas à ce genre de choses. Il peut y arriver d'y penser sans y imposer une réalité prochaine tant la douleur aperçue nous paraît insurmontable. Et elle l'est..._

_Insurmontable. Insupportable. _

_Aucune nouvelle. Combien d'heures ? Trop. Je ne peux que me raccrocher à cette sensation...cette idée que si Quinn était morte, je le saurais. Oui, au fond...Je le saurais. _

_Je me rappelle soudain de cette femme que j'ai vu passé aujourd'hui. C'est bête, je me rappelle de ses cheveux, ébouriffés. Négligés. Et la chaîne qu'elle serrait entre ses mains en allant et venant. Les yeux pleins de larmes et la bouche murmurant des prières vaines. Je me rappelle de cette sensation. Simplement l'envie de me boucher les oreilles, de cacher mes yeux, d'enlever le fait que dans quelques minutes, heures, jours, cette femme pourrait être moi. _

_Il y a cette horloge au dessus de la salle d'attente. Parfois, quand le couloir se vide, je peux presque entendre le rythme de ses aiguilles me rappeler que le temps continue à passer, alors qu'il semble s'être arrêté pour moi. _

_Alors que mon regard se perd à nouveau dans le vide, l'ombre d'une silhouette à côté de moi me fait tourner le visage. Santana me regarde. Elle ne dit aucun mot. Nous n'avons jamais été très proches l'une de l'autre. Ce n'est pas étonnant vu que Santana ne l'est de presque personne. Mais derrière nos visages communs, la cassure nous rapproche aujourd'hui sensiblement. _

_- Viens..._

_Certaines choses me passent par la tête. Des choses qui voudraient me faire courir au lieu de suivre docilement Santana. Mais pour une fois, comme si elle avait été reliée à Quinn, je décide de lui faire confiance. Elle me mène à travers couloirs et étages, jusqu'à une autre salle d'attente. Je veux lui adresser une remarque quand j'aperçois la grande silhouette de Finn se détacher, assis à côté de la mère de Quinn. Un homme est debout, à l'autre bout de la salle, semblant agacé. Et c'est à ça que je reconnais le père de Quinn. Ça et ses yeux. Verts. Éteints chez lui. Si limpides chez elle. _

_Moi et Santana nous asseyons à l'opposé d'eux. Je comprends que Santana n'est pas venu me chercher à n'importe quel moment. Cela m'apparaît un peu plus clairement quand j'aperçois une femme en blouse blanche s'approcher des trois personnes qui nous font face._

_- Bonjour, Docteur Clares, énonce-t-elle d'une voix douce en tendant sa main à chacun des « proches ». Je suis le chirurgien qui s'occupe de votre fille._

_La mère de Quinn laisse passer sa main devant sa bouche, comme pour se retenir de parler alors que la doctoresse continue. _

_- Comment va-t-elle ? Demande froidement le père de Quinn._

_Froid. Méthodique. Détaché. Rien ne perce dans sa voix. Et ce que Quinn m'a dit sur lui remonte à la surface, m'habitant comme si c'est moi qui avait pu vivre avec lui ces dernières années. Et je comprend exactement ce qu'elle a voulu me faire comprendre en disant qu'elle avait parfois, en sa présence, l'impression de n'être faite que de fumée. Je le comprends d'autant mieux qu'elle a fini par essayer de l'être avec tous ceux qui l'entouraient. _

_Je me détache de sa silhouette pour me concentrer à nouveau sur le médecin. _

- … _grave. Le lobe pulmonaire droit de votre fille a été touché pendant l'accident._

_Je fronce les sourcils, veut avancer, mais je sens la main de Santana me retenir. Des frissons désagréables remontent le long de mes bras. Impuissante. Tout ce qui m'arrive me rend complètement dépendante d'une attente. _

_Je l'attends. Car c'est ainsi, je ne peux pas imaginer un monde où elle ne serait plus. Comment pouvoir imaginer ça ? _

_- Et...qu'...qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?_

_La voix de Finn perce le silence sourd qui m'emplit alors toute entière. _

_- Une greffe. En urgence. _

_Le mot tombe. Un simple mot qui a le pouvoir de lui sauver la vie. Le pouvoir de me la ramener. Et je ne sais pourquoi, mais au fond, j'ai déjà conscience que tout ce qui va se passer à partir de maintenant va nous mener sur un seul et unique chemin. _

_Oui. _

_Là. Je peux le sentir. _

_Comme je peux sentir chaque fibre invisible qui me raccroche à elle. _

_La doctoresse brandit délicatement les dossiers qu'elle tient dans ses mains._

_- J'ai pris la peine de regarder vos dossiers médicaux. Quinn est O positif. Madame Fabray, vous êtes AB négatif. _

_- Mais et pour Russel ? Il pourrait lui ? Il est O...Il l'est..._

_Son ton désespéré fait baisser un instant les yeux à la Doctoresse. _

_- Voici les radios pulmonaires de votre mari...dit-elle en brandissant les papiers de fond noir. Abîmés par des années de cigarettes. Greffer votre fille avec l'un des lobes de votre mari ne servirait qu'à aggraver la situation. _

_- Mais il y a sûrement quelque chose à faire..._

_- Nous allons placer Quinn sur la liste des demandeurs d'organes, en urgence..._

_- Mais... vous avez dit que son état était grave, combien de temps ce...combien..._

_Les larmes qui sillonnent les joues de Judy Fabray me donne un instant l'envie de me retourner. De partir. De la retrouver. De m'enlever à ça. À eux. De n'être qu'avec elle. _

_Mais je dois faire face. Je ne peux pas fuir. Ce qu'il me reste à faire. _

_- Je suis O+..._

_Chaque regard se tourne vers moi. Finn. Sa mère. Son père. La Doctoresse. Santana. Ma voix éraillée n'a échappé à personne. _

_- Je suis O+..._

_Et les larmes qui strient mes joues ne peuvent mentir. _

* * *

_Donner une partie de moi. Donner une partie de mon corps. Qu'il habite le sien. Pour qu'elle puisse continuer à vivre. _

_Aucun choix que j'ai eu à faire par le passé n'a eu autant de sens que celui-là. _

_Aucune chose ne m'a parut si vitale. Mutiler mon propre corps et l'empêcher de mourir. _

_Je suis sur la table d'opération. Jumelle à la sienne d'après le Docteur Clares. Si près. On a essayé de me faire renoncer. Chaque membre de ma famille. De la sienne. Son père a répété que tout ceci n'était qu'un « mensonge », qu'une « farce ». Sa fille est en train de mourir et il ne pense qu'à ça. _

_Tu avais raison Quinn. Un pauvre con . _

_Je suis nue sous une couverture chauffante. Les yeux de la doctoresse m'apparaissent derrière son masque blanc. Sereins. Elle me regarde simplement. Elle m'a expliqué les risques mais n'a pas essayé de me décourager. Face au juge devant lequel j'ai du passé rapidement, elle a statué en la faveur de cette opération. Elle a comprit. _

_Mon regard s'égare sur les seringues attachées aux tubulures qui mènent aux veines de mon bras. Un homme habillé d'une blouse bleue tient la plus grosse entre ses doigts. Il pousse le piston et le liquide blanc commence son ascension jusqu'à moi. _

_Alors, je laisse simplement ma tête reposée. Les yeux levés vers la lumière aveuglante du plafond. _

_N'abandonne pas Quinn. _

_Je suis là. _

* * *

_C'est la première fois que je la revois. Et sa vision, aussi affaiblie soit-elle emplit ma tête d'une puissante charge éléctrique. Je reste ainsi, à observer avec attention les mouvements rassurants de sa cage thoracique à travers la vitre de sa chambre. Je vois parfois le regard de sa mère me dévisager, hésiter entre me remercier ou me détester. Mais la plupart du temps, je ne fais attention à rien d'autre qu'elle. _

_La Doctoresse m'a demandé de me reposer mais je ne peux pas le faire sans savoir à quel moment elle va enfin ouvrir les yeux. Je ne peux tout simplement pas. _

_Parfois on m'oblige à revenir dans ma chambre. Mes pères, les infirmières, Kurt, parfois même Santana. Ils m'obligent à manger, boire. Mais aucun goût ne me revient tant ma bouche et chaque parcelle de mon être est emplit du besoin de la revoir. _

_Le jour vient de se lever. A nouveau. Et je peux le sentir. Je marche à travers les couloirs silencieusement matinaux de l'hôpital. Je marche jusqu'à sa chambre et me positionne à la même place. Je regarde son visage. Toujours à travers cette même vitre. Je voudrais pouvoir serrer sa main mais je ne peux que la regarder. Et c'est grâce à ça que je peux apercevoir son premier mouvement. Comme une décharge nerveuse qui fait tressauter légèrement ses doigts. _

_Ma main se tend automatique pour venir se déposer sur la matière froide de la vitre. Un souffle m'échappe. Douloureux. Mon corps est tendu vers elle, attendant le moindre signe de sa part. _

_Et ainsi, elle ouvre les yeux. _

_Et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Si fort. Si intensément. Je veux contourner tout ce qui n'est pas elle pour la serrer contre moi, mais tout s'enchaîne si vite que je ne peux que rester là, espérant qu'elle tourne son regard vers moi. Qu'elle puisse m'apercevoir. Qu'elle puisse savoir que je suis restée là. _

_Que je l'ai toujours été. _

_Mais, alors que je vais m'avancer, les mots si longtemps emprisonnés à travers ses lèvres finissent par s'échapper : _

_"Je ne sais plus qui je suis"._

_Des mots. _

_Ses mots. _

_Brisant mon coeur. _

* * *

_- ça ne sert à rien que tu restes devant sa chambre. Jour après jour. Elle ne se souvient de rien. Ni de moi, ni de ses parents, ni de ses amis. Ni de toi._

_Je voudrais le pousser, le frapper, l'empêcher de parler. _

_- Elle est fragile. Son état aussi. Rien ne doit venir la troubler encore plus. Et surtout pas...cette chose avec toi. Surtout pas ça._

_Finn me fixe durement. Le coin de sa bouche légèrement tordue. Comme une trace de dégoût. _

_- Tu as compris ? Tu ne veux surtout pas lui faire de mal n'est ce pas ? Ses parents te remercient mais maintenant la seule chose que tu puisses encore faire...le mieux pour elle..._

_Il n'hésite pas. Pas un seul instant. _

_-...c'est de t'effacer._

_Et il part. _

_Effacée.  
_

_De sa mémoire. _

_De sa vie. _

_Et je sais bien que la douleur qui me cingle la poitrine n'est pas seulement du à la cicatrice qui s'est imposée sur ma peau. _

* * *

_Il fait nuit. Je me lève et traverse le couloir, comme j'en ai l'habitude. Je croise l'infirmière de nuit, qui habituée à ma ronde nocturne m'envoie simplement un petit signe de main auquel je répond par un faible hochement de tête. _

_Je m'avance vers la vitre de sa chambre. Les stores sont à demi-fermés et j'aperçois sa silhouette allongée. Tournée, comme chaque soir depuis son réveil, vers l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Je sais ce qu'elle regarde. J'aimerais pouvoir rentrer, m'allonger à côté d'elle, et les regarder avec elle, comme nous en avions l'habitude. Au lieu de ça, je ne peux que la regarder._

_Elle a l'air perdu. Toujours autant. _

_Perdue. Vulnérable. _

_Je voudrais pouvoir lui dire "Je suis là"._

_Mais tout ce que je peux faire, c'est pleurer. _

_Pleurer. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 – Revenir ( Pov Rachel ). **

Aucune nouvelle. Aucun message.

Comme chaque matin, je me prépare. Encore plus soigneusement que d'habitude, essayant de faire fit des doutes qui emplissent ma tête.

La journée passe, s'étire. Et j'ai beau savoir que je me dois d'attendre, la seule envie qui me comprime l'estomac est celle de la retrouver. Pour étouffer l'idée insoutenable que je puisse la perdre à nouveau.

J'essaye en vain de me concentrer sur les cours, sur ce que les gens me disent, j'essaie de me vider la tête. Mais je ne pense qu'à elle. Essayant de me rassurer sans trop savoir comment. Me raccrochant à cette chose unique qui me lie à elle. Essayant de me prouver que cette chose existe vraiment, qu'elle ne peut pas disparaître aussi facilement.

C'est en passant dans le couloir qui longe l'auditorium que je l'entends. Un son. A peine perceptible dans le brouhaha qui m'entoure. Mes pas stoppent alors que je reviens vers la mélodie.

Cette musique.

Cette façon de...

Non.

En me frayant un chemin parmi les élèves, je finis par pousser la porte de l'auditorium. Le bruit des couloirs finit par s'amenuiser quand je m'avance, laissant les notes de musique dessiner dans l'air autour de moi, un espoir auquel je n'ose croire.

Elle est là.

Elle joue, assise au piano. Comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quitté. Alors que ses doigts entonnent les dernières notes, son regard est comme irrésistiblement attiré vers moi. Elle laisse ses mains retomber délicatement sur ses genoux alors qu'un sourire étire ses lèvres. Magnifique. Chaud.

Et dans ses yeux...

Comme l'image de cette mémoire arrachée.

- J'espérais que tu m'entendrais...

Elle se lève et ma respiration devient plus difficile, essayant de retenir l'émotion qui étouffe ma gorge.

- Rachel...je suis là...Je suis revenue.

Elle commence à descendre les escaliers de l'auditorium quand je me met à courir vers elle. Mes pas suivant le rythme de mon cœur fou.

Quand nos deux corps se heurtent, s'épousent à nouveau, nos deux souffles s'échappent, comme délivrés. Je sens ses bras me serrer contre elle alors que mes larmes s'échappent à travers la douceur de sa peau.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

Je sens la pression de ses doigts redessiner ma cicatrice à travers mon haut.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait Rachel ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait...

- Je ne pouvais pas te perdre...

Je sens ses bras se resserrer un peu plus autour de moi, comme pour ne jamais me laisser repartir.

- Tu as perdu ta voix... Tu as perdu...

- Perdre ma voix était difficile. Mais te perdre toi...

En se détachant, mes yeux caressent les siens.

- ...m'était impossible.

Ses doigts remontent et s'attardent lentement sur ma joue. Ses yeux ont cette lueur...cette chaleur...indescriptible. Simplement pour moi.

- Tu es là...

Et ma voix n'est qu'un murmure.

- Je te l'avais promis.


End file.
